


Halloween Costumes

by Danii_Girl



Series: Halloween Costumes [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Halloween!5sos, daddy!5sos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danii_Girl/pseuds/Danii_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on my tumblr cliffordchick</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Calum

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr cliffordchick

Calum was a simple guy. It didn’t take much to make him happy, in fact there were three fool proof ways to his heart; his family, dogs, and disney movies (plus sex but that was obvious given the fact the you birthed three children). And considering you were his wife, you liked to think you were the expert of all things Calum but even being the keeper of Calum’s heart didn’t prepare you for what came next.

“Babe!” he shouted, letting the front door slam behind him. “I finally figured out our Halloween costumes for this year!”

You couldn’t help but let out a chuckle as your husband dragged three big bags from the local Halloween store into your kitchen. The two of you had been together for ten years and you’d never seen him this excited over Halloween which only raised your suspicions.

“I didn’t know our Halloween costumes were causing you so much stress,” you teased.

“I just want Joy to have the best first Halloween ever.”

“She’s not going to remember Cal.”

“But I will,” he huffed. “Anyways, where are the kids? I want to show them their costumes.”

“Wait, you bought their costumes too? I promised them I would be taking them to the store to pick them out tomorrow,” you sighed.

“We’re doing a family costume this year. They’ll love it I promise.” 

Rolling your eyes, you called your two eldest children downstairs before leaving your place on the couch to scoop up your youngest, Joy, from where she was playing on the floor. With everyone situated back in the living room, Calum dragged the bags into the room, a smile plastered on his face.

“Instead of spending hours in the Halloween like we did last year,” he said, shooting your son a knowing look. (It had taken him two hours to pick out the perfect pirate costume last year.) “I’ve decided that this year, we’re all going to dress up as a theme!”

As you expected, Calum’s announcement was met with the groans from your two eldest while baby Joy giggled at her father’s enthusiasm. You shot both your children a look, urging them to humor their father and you’d handle the rest.

“So what’s this great themed costume?” you asked.

“Get ready, ‘cause this year the Hoods are being transformed into the 101 Dalmatians!” he proclaimed, pulling out the three dalmatian costumes and tossing them to his children before handing you your Cruella de Vil.

“But dad,” you daughter whined. “There’s only three of us.”

“Well, mom and I will just have to get busy on that then,” he whispered into your ear, leaving your daughters complaint ignored. 

And sure enough of Halloween Calum’s heart swelled, having been gifted everything that made him happy. Family? Check. Dogs? Check. Disney Movies? Check. Sex? Well, that would have to wait until after trick-or-treating.


	2. Ashton

Having a family that loved Halloween was fun as you were growing up, but once you reached adulthood their annual Halloween costume parties became less fun and more of a hassle, leaving you scrambling to find a costume worthy enough for your Halloween obsessed parents.

Of course, this Halloween was completely different. See, this year would be the first year you weren’t attending the party single leaving you time to enjoy the festivities instead of hiding out in your old bedroom away from all your parent’s friend’s single children. And with Ashton by your side their would be no way you’d have endure another painful conversation with Jared, your parent’s boss’s twenty something year old kid who always had a thing for you.

“I don’t understand our costumes,” Ashton huffed, staring at himself in the mirror for the twentieth time since he got dresses fifteen minutes ago.

Instead of opting for the cliche sexy couple costumes that you were sure the sixty year old party guests would be wearing, you picked a silly couple costume. One, you had wished you could have worn when you were younger but your brother was never fond of the idea.

“I don’t get what’s so hard to understand,” you grumbled. “You’re peanut butter and I’m jelly, together we’re a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.”

“Well I know that,” Ashton sassed. “I just meant, I don’t get why this is a popular costume. Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches are gross.”

“You’re the one who’s gross,” you teased, scrunching your nose in disgust at your boyfriend.

Ashton ignored your comment, turning his attention back to the mirror. He continued tugging on his costume until he saw your reflection appear in the mirror behind him. You glared at him, making his hands halt, the material stretching back to his body.

“Why couldn’t we have been vegemite and toast?”

“Because Ashton, we aren’t celebrating Halloween in Australia we are in California. And here in California, everyone eats peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.”

“Poor Americans. They don’t know what they’re missing,” he said, earning a playful shove from you.

“Next year we can celebrate in Australia and be vegemite and toast, okay?”

“I agree with celebrating in Australia but I think we could think of a better Halloween costume than that,” he said smirking.

That was the exact reason why you had been in charge of picking the costumes for tonight’s party. Had it been up to him you would have been attending in lingerie, something your sixty year old father would not have appreciated.

“You’re so annoying,” you groaned. “Can we please just go to my parent’s party now?”

“Fine, but only if you don’t get jelly when your mom’s friends tries to flirt with me again.” 

“Did you seriously just make a jealous pun with the word jelly?” you asked, only causing Ashton to smirk in success. “I should have just gone to this thing alone.”


	3. Luke

Halloween was special to you and Luke, considering four years ago it was the day you met. The two of you had both been forced to attend to some stupid Halloween party and at some point in the night the two of you drifted towards each other, bonding over your lack of Halloween spirit. And now, four years later the two of you were in your shared apartment trying to figure out what costumes you would wear to this years Halloween party.

“We could be Homer and Marge Simpson?” Luke suggested.

You crinkled your nose in disgust. The last thing you wanted to do was show up to your last college Halloween party with a gallon of yellow paint smeared on your body. Not to mention, there was just no way to get your hair that high in a beehive.

“Pass. What about we go as like an elderly couple, since that’s clearly what we are.”

“Sorry babe, but I have no desire to see myself old for another twenty or thirty years,” Luke smirked, running a hand through his tousled hair.

“Since we can’t decide on a couples costume why don’t we do something a littler different this year,” you said, pausing to see if Luke was listening. “Let’s pick each other’s costumes out.”

The next day, Luke and you headed out to the local Halloween store before splitting up, agreeing to meet at the car in half an hour with the purchases. As you browsed the images of costumes on the wall you immediately began to regret your decision. Giving Luke the power to pick your costume probably wasn’t the best idea in hindsight, especially when ninety percent of the costumers were basically lingerie with fairy wings.

If Luke was going to pick something that he would enjoy you wearing than you were going to do the same. It was Halloween after all.

An hour later and the both of you were back in your small apartment, with a few bags in each hand. Without exchanging any words, you swapped bags before heading to the bathroom to try on and judge each other’s costume choices.

Shutting the door behind you, you took a deep breath before opening the bag, a puzzled look on your face when your brain comprehended what it was a seeing.

A penguin suit?

You gave Luke full control over picking your Halloween costume and he picked a penguin suit? And not even a sexy penguin, just a normal, fully covered penguin suit. You definitely weren’t expecting that.

You pulled the costume on before opening the door reveling your boyfriend dressed as a ballerina. If he hadn’t looked so good in the costume you might have felt bad, but the pink tights were really doing something for his long, lean legs.

“Hey sexy,” you smirked. “Speaking of sexy, when I gave you control of picking my costume I was picturing something a little more revealing.”

“I figured that, but, I get to see you in your underwear all the time. When will I ever get to see you in a penguin costume,” he said, his teeth finding the lip ring and biting down. You watched as his eyes racked up your penguin covered body and you couldn’t help but smirk.

“Luke Hemmings, are you checking me out in a penguin costume?” you questioned. “Is this some kind of weird fantasy of yours?”

Luke’s cheeks grew hot, a pleasant pink tint rising to them. “I wouldn’t call it a fantasy,” he muttered.

“This is so creepy but also kind of kinky. Come on!” you said, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the bedroom.

Halloween would simply just have to wait, and hopefully you’d still have an intact penguin costume at the end of the night.


	4. Michael

Being parents was one of the greatest things to happen to you and Michael. Your precious little girl had only been part of this world for 6 months and yet neither of you could imagine a world without her. She was the light in both of your lives even though she didn’t allow either of you to sleep through the night.

With Halloween around the corner, Michael and you were ecstatic to celebrate your first major holiday with little Miss Clifford. Of course, Michael was excited for the candy the two of you would be getting for free this year but he was mainly excited for his baby girl. And yet, the two of you hadn’t figured out what to dress her up as. Which lead to the two of you browsing the internet searching for ideas while she slept in her crib to the right of you.

“Wouldn’t she look so cute as a lady bug!” you gushed, showing Michael the picture of the lady bug costume.

“But everyone is a lady bug,” he grumbled. “Ashton dressed Hanna up as a lady bug for three years in a row, remember.”

“What about a cat? We love kitties.”

“Aren’t cat costumes reserved for like teenagers? Weren’t you a cat for our first Halloween together.”

“Oh, like you didn’t like that costume,” you said smirking.

“What about a Pokemon!” Michael said a little too loudly, causing little girl Clifford to stir in her crib.

The two of you sat quietly in bed, not daring to move in fear that your daughter would start crying. If she woke up there was no way a Halloween costume was going to be picked, and you really needed to find one if it was going to get here in time.

“Okay,” you whispered looking into the crib. “She’s still asleep, let’s just whisper now.”

“I just got excited,” Michael pouted. “But what about a Pokemon? Look how cute this is.”

Michael passed his iPad over to you, a picture of a Squirtle costume illuminated on the screen. You had to admit the costume was pretty cute, but the look on Michael’s face was even cuter. His green eyes wide, a smile stretched across his lips.

“Its pretty cute Mikey, but she doesn’t even know who Squirtle is. Don’t you think a lady bug would be better?”

“She doesn’t know what a lady bug is either,” he whined.

Something about the way Michael had his arms crossed across his torso, made you realize he wasn’t going to give this up. The minute his eyes landed on the Squirtle costume was the beginning of the end. In other words, any hope of getting your lithe girl into a cute frilly costume was out the window.

“Come on, Y/N. If she’s Squirtle I can dress up as Ash and you can be Misty!”

You had to admit that was a pretty good pitch. Admiring family costumes what something you had done ever since you were kid In fact, it was something you resented your parents for never doing with you.

“You better start looking for Pokemon family costumes,” you smiled. “We only have three weeks until Halloween.”

“This is going to be the best Halloween ever!”


End file.
